My Life at Youkai Academy
by tyranno92
Summary: Matthias Steel, an American foreign exchange student, enrolls into Youkai Academy and meets the love ,or loves, of his life. OC story takes place 5 years after Tsukune and the original harem attended. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT AN OC STORY. Will contain some blood and gore, adventures and mishaps, and will progress a bit faster then the original story. Matthias(OC) X OC of 7
1. A New Beginning At Youkai Academy

My Life at Youkai Academy

Chapter One: A New Beginning At Youkai Academy.

It's an average day in the life of "soon to be graduate" Matthias Steel. Matthias is a 14 year old student from Los Angeles, California. Being on the athletic side, he weighs about 165 lbs and is tall at 5'10.5". He had a common Hispanic background, light brown skin and dark brown hair, except for his eyes. Instead of the common light or dark brown, Matthias had hazel eyes. Matthias always enjoyed challenging himself in sports and physical activities, but he never really enjoyed learning. Matthias is a decent student who completes his assignments on time but doesn't show any effort to "Improve" as the instructors say. Being the final days of middle school, Matthias has some important decisions to make for his future.

Earlier that day…

"Well then students, I hope that all of you will be doing well after your time learning here" Said Mr. Hernandez.' Though for a few I will be seeing you here for another month.' He thought. Mr. Hernandez was one of the more tolerant teachers here at Jefferson Middle School, though he wasn't the easiest to get a passing grade from. "Oh, before I forget could Matthias please go to the consolers' office. Ms. Nyugen would like to talk to you about that scholarship program you wanted to enter for boarding school" stated Mr. Hernandez. 'Finally, I thought that she had forgotten' thought Matthias. As the final bell rang, Matthias eagerly picked up his supplies and bolted out the door towards the Administration offices. Once there he knocked on Ms. Nguyen's door. "Please come in, Mr. Steel" she said with a slightly surprised tone. 'Maybe she was busy with something' Matthias thought. As he entered her office, Matthias took notice at how cluttered it looked. 'Typical for a counselor I guess' he thought as he sat down. "Mr. Steel, I'm glad that you came by. I have that information you wanted about the Boarding Schools that offer Sports and Exchange Program Scholarships. Hopefully one of these will be to your liking" Ms. Nguyen said as she handed Matthias a rather thick folder. "Thank you, for this opportunity Ms. Nguyen. Um… when would you like these in by?" Matthias asked. "Well if you can bring in at least 3 by tomorrow afternoon I could expedite them for you. That way you will know by the end of the month instead of the end of summer" Ms. Nguyen said. 'Great! Just need to wait like 5 days then' thought Matthias. "Alright then I'll have these in as soon as possible" he said and with that he left her office and walked out of the school's front gates.

A few hours later…

While on the bus ride home Matthias was thumbing through the folder of Schools. 'Well I need to choose at least 3 of these schools from this stack by tomorrow morning so I could send them in right away' thought Matthias. 'But it's easier said than done'. As Matthias' bus stop came up next, he couldn't shake a strange feeling, a feeling of being followed. As the bus came to a stop, Matthias thanked the bus driver as he always does and started to walk down the street. Today, mainly because of the news he received from his counselor and partly from the strange feeling, Matthias decided to take the shortcut alleyway that connected to the rear of his house, this way he wouldn't have to walk the extra half a block to get to his front door. As Matthias walked down the alleyway, he noticed sound of footsteps behind him. At first it seemed as though they were far, but soon they were getting quicker and closer too. Matthias tried to ignore it but eventually had to turn around due to the strangeness of the footsteps.

"POW!" Apparently it was the wrong move…

Matthias had crashed into an elderly looking man, around his early 60's, who seemed to be quite rushed. He had been carrying some papers in the same fashion as Matthias. The alleyway was covered in applications. "Oh Crap; I'm so sorry sir I just got a bit jumpy. Not too many people use the alley to get home anymore… damn it my applications!" exclaimed Matthias. The old man gave no response; instead he just got up and brushed himself off, then proceeded to walkway. 'Man do I feel bad now… talk about being a total buzz kill' thought Matthias. As Matthias picked up his applications off of the ground he noticed a large black envelope on the ground next to one of the applications. 'Hmmm… I don't remember that being in the folder, then again it was pretty cramped in there' thought Matthias. Thinking quickly Matthias asked the old man as he was walking away, "Sir, is this envelope yours?" The old man just scoffed "It's nothing of mine young one" then proceeded to walk down the alley in the same hurried stance as before. "Geez, what's his rush?" said Matthias. After collecting all of his applications, Matthias then preceded t o his back fence and hopped over it. Walking in through the back Matthias first entered the dining room and placed his pack and folder down. 'Hmmm I still got an hour before mum and dad get home from work; I guess I should start on my applications' thought Matthias. As Matthias started to pick out the most notable schools in folder, his eyes fell upon the black envelope. "I wonder what's in here" he said. Examining the envelope closer it was actually a black and dark grey color. It was sealed with a simple red string on the back. On the front it stated that this envelope was from a boarding school in Japan called Youkai Academy. "Hmmm sounds like it would be a new experience, I mean I've never been out of the country before, going to school there would be a great excuse, but now I wonder if my parents will let me attend…" Matthias said to himself. He placed it in the pile for the applications he would submit to Ms. Nguyen tomorrow. 'Well its only one application, I still got 2 more to choose' he thought.

Later that evening…

Matthias' parents went over the applications and approved all of them saying that it was good that he chose such different places. The first was Youkai Academy in Japan, the second was a private academy right there in Los Angeles, and the last was an arts and music school in New York, though this one in particular would most likely be a failure due to the fact that Matthias only played music as a hobby and not for professional reasons. Being sound with his decisions and having the support of his parents, Matthias then went to bed knowing that tomorrow could very well be start of his new life as a senior high school student be it here in his hometown or across vast distances his life would now change for the better.

The next day after class…

Matthias walked up to Ms. Nguyen's office and walked into the open office. "Hello Ms. Nguyen" greeted Matthias. "Ah, hello Mr. Steel" she responded. Matthias then proceeded to hand her a small stack of applications. As soon as Ms. Nguyen had the papers in her hands she began to place them into pre-labeled and addressed manila envelopes. She stopped suddenly at the last application. The black envelope lay resting on her desk, "W-where did this application come from, I don't remember placing that one in the folder" she stated. "Well maybe I did, I don't remember exactly". Matthias gave her a look of uncertainty which she immediately picked up on. "Oh, I was thinking out loud, sorry" she quickly apologized. "This application in particular needs an authorization number from me as the counselor, but since it is a rather difficult school to get into, I'll personally make sure that this application gets submitted." "Alright" said Matthias. "Also this application will not send a typical packet home, instead of more paperwork and such you will be receiving a plane ticket, a small informational brochure, uniform, and a small metal pin that will identify you as a foreign exchange student within a week if your application is accepted, you will be starting in the spring of next year." Stated Ms. Nguyen 'wow talk about fast response time' thought Matthias. Matthias then thanked Ms. Nguyen for her support and help with the application processes then took his leave. 'I wonder if I'll be able to attend, guess I'll find out in about a week' thought Matthias as he slowly made his way to the front gate. "Things will surely change, I just know it"

1 week later…

School has been out of about 5 days, but for Matthias it was just about to begin. As per routine as of late Matthias had been marking off days for the mail, just biding his time until his parcel arrived. He already went shopping for his basic needs for school and living away from home. "It has been 7 days, a whole week, today I get my package or not… I really hope I get" said Matthias eagerly waiting on the front porch of his home. Eventually the mailman strolled by with a seemingly large package under his arm. Matthias walked up and asked "Excuse me is that package for Matthias Steel of 254 Whitton St.?" "Why, yes it is. Is it your package?" inquired the mailman. "Yes it is. I'm Matthias" Matthias stated quickly. As the mailman handed over the mail and parcel, Matthias thanked him and quickly went inside. "Finally, it's here. I'm a student in Youkai Academy… YES!" Matthias exclaimed. In 8 months Matthias was going to be living and going to school in Japan. There was now a definite change in Matthias' life but little did he know how much of a change there would be.


	2. Arriving and Surviving at Youkai Academy

**A/N: Sorry for not updating like I should. I hope to at least try to get a new chapter out every week after this one. It's been a real big hassle for me with a few events occurring in a span of a month that have affected me and my family drastically, but I'll try to improve my updates and so on. So without further interruption, I present Chapter 2. Please feel free to send me a review or PM. **

My Life at Youkai Academy

Chapter Two: Arriving and Surviving at Youkai Academy

Matthias stood at the bus stop outside the Tokyo International Airport. Only 10 months ago, Matthias Steel, who was overly excited to be coming out this far to attend a boarding school, was now feeling sort of homesick already. 'Gosh, it's only been like a day since I left, yet I feel like I left for a whole week already' thought Matthias. "Well it seems it will be awhile until the bus gets here, I should probably go over the student manual again" said Matthias as he placed his luggage on the bench. As he rummaged through his duffle bag, Matthias thought about his family and friends that he left behind in California knowing all too well that it would sometime until he could see them once again. Sighing he removed his informational brochure/ manual.

The manual had on the cover written in large bold letters "Youkai Academy: Foreign Exchange Student Program". Within the pages of brochure were the basics, the welcoming to the school and the features of the campus etc., but the largest section was on the scholarship program itself. "The Foreign Exchange Student Ambassador Scholarship" as it was called, was a scholarship that was looking for probable candidates that would be willing to represent their country, state, or province at Youkai Academy. The students that were part of this program were required to have only a grade Point Average of 3.0 or higher and knowledge of the current events that have happened within their country of origin. All of the students that participated in the program were required to wear a special pin to signify being part of the program. Though the oddest thing was that the program said "Due to the amount of Ambassadors that are participating, learning the language is recommended but not required as a translator has been sent to all students via the acceptance parcel" .As Matthias continued to read and go over what was said, he couldn't stop wondering why his package had no translator device inside.

'Maybe some people got a botched package or something because there was no actual translator inside; all there was inside was the uniform, the pin for the program, the informational brochure, and the tickets to get here… *sigh* I'll just have to ask someone at administration to see if they could get me another one' thought Matthias. As soon as he finished that thought a faded yellow school bus could be seen coming up the street. 'Ah finally the bus is here' thought Matthias. As the bus came to a stop, Matthias couldn't shake off this sudden chill he felt. It felt like if he were to get on that bus his life wouldn't ever be same again. The bus's doors swung open and revealed a man dressed in a dusty, blue uniform smoking a cigar at the wheel. He had a dark almost menacing grin on his face and a strange aura surrounded him. 'Whoa… this guy… is really creepy' thought Matthias. The Bus Driver then turned and spoke "Are you getting on or not? It is your choice after all." Matthias hesitated a bit, mainly due to the fact that the Bus Driver had spoken English and not Japanese, but while not being sure what he meant he eventually just grabbed his luggage and boarded.

While on the bus Matthias thought it would be a good idea to catch up on some sleep due to the fact that he had only just arrived a few hours ago and was suffering from jet lag. As Matthias begun to finally nod off the Bus Driver suddenly spoke up "So you're one of the Ambassadors for the new program at Youkai Academy, right?" "Yeah, I am" responded Matthias. The Bus Driver then chuckled a bit and turned his head slightly as to look over his shoulder and said quietly "You know… Youkai Academy … is a… horrifying school" "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Matthias as he felt a sudden chill creep up his spine as he entered a long dark tunnel. "All I am saying is to watch yourself while attending… because not everything is as it seems…" stated the Bus Driver. Matthias' head felt like it was spinning as it tried to comprehend what the Bus Driver had just told him. 'What could he mean by that? Is there some kind of huge secret or something about this school?' he thought. As Matthias started to look up from the floor his eyes were suddenly blinded by the light at the other end of the tunnel. It took a few seconds for Matthias' eyes to become adjusted to the light but as soon as they were Matthias had wished that all of this had been truly a dream.

The landscape looked barren and rugged. There was a large drop off on the right side of the road that plummeted into a sea that was an unhealthy red color. To the left, was a small worn out trail that lead into a dead forest of black trees. 'This is something out of a horror movie, man' thought Matthias. The bus then slowed to a halt and opened its doors to small scarecrow on the right side. Around the scarecrows neck was a sign that said "Welcome to Youkai Academy". The Bus Driver, seeing that Mathias was visibly shaken by the scenery, then spoke up "Hey kid, this is your stop. The school is right up that trail there you can't miss it." "T-the school… is u-up the trail?" stammered Matthias. "Yup" replied the Bus Driver. Matthias felt his resolve weaken a bit as he stared out to the distance. He could make out the shape of some buildings out in the distance past the dead forest. "Well good luck kid, you're going to need it here" said the Bus Driver as he stood up as to signal Matthias to get up and leave his bus. Quickly, and without thinking, Matthias gathered his belongings and set foot off the bus just staring blankly out into the distance. The bus then closed its doors and took off down the tunnel it came from. Turning around and looking at the forest, Matthias' mind finally snapped back into reality. "WHHHAAAAT THHHHEEE HHHHHHEEEEELLLLL" Matthias shouted that the top of his lungs. 'This strange and shady ass school, what exactly did I sign up for coming all the way out here… this is bad' thought Matthias nervously. "Maybe I can get a transfer back home or something, well I'm going to have to go to the Admin building of that's the case… gosh how far is that school from here I wonder" said Matthias. Thinking it would be a lot safe at the school then staying out here in the exposed wild, Matthias began to walk down the trail heading towards Youkai Academy.

Not too far into the wood, Matthias noticed that there were many birds, specifically Ravens and Crows, looking down on him and following his every movements. Feeling their watchful stares, Matthias decided to whistle a small tune to help liven up his trek. 'He he, I'm being stalked by an unkindly murder' Matthias jokingly thought as he eventually made his way past the birds. Eventually coming up to a small break in the trees, Matthias noticed that there were many tombstones and grave markers around the small clearing. 'Yup, not creepy… not in the slightest, I mean it's typical in a haunted forest for these things to be here so I shouldn't even begin to question it…' thought Matthias as he began to quicken his pace. After the clearing there was another thicket of trees and brush along the sides of the trail. Matthias felt better knowing that there were no more tombstones around. As he continued walking Matthias soon heard the sound of rustling branches and dead leaves. Quickly turning around, Matthias took a survey of his surroundings. Noting that there was no one behind him he then lowered his guard slightly. "LOOK OUT BELOW" someone shouted. Looking up Matthias was greeted with a large and very heavy backpack to the face followed by something landing on his chest. "UUUFFFF" grunted Matthias as he hit the ground quite hard. "AAH, I'm so sorry, I was just Branch-running and lost my balance" said a female voice. "OooOWww" moaned Matthias as he tried to refocus his senses. Feeling the weight on his chest lifting, Matthias then slowly opened his eyes to see who the perpetrator was that just knocked him for a loop.

Looking upwards, Matthias was greeted by the sight of a goddess. The young woman had bright fiery red hair that reached down to the middle of her back with a small hairpin that resembled an oak leaf on her right side. Her Bangs covered her left eye in a subtle way. Her eyes were an extraordinary combination of colors. Her right eye was a deep emerald green while her left eye was pastel lavender in color. She had cream colored skin and a slim and muscular build to her shape. She seemed a bit shorter then Matthias though he couldn't tell from this angle. Her voice was light and carried a joyful ring to it. The way she carried herself was that of a truly carefree soul. Matthias stared slack-jawed at the beauty that stood before him. 'There is no way a beautiful girl like that could be going to a creepy school like this' thought Matthias as he became self aware at how his appearance might be at the moment.

Coming to his senses and finally getting off the ground, Matthias brushed himself off. "It's fine, there's no need to apologize" he said with a smile. Though still feeling bad about the situation the girl still frantically apologized. Chuckling slightly, Matthias noticed that the girl had a pin exactly like his on her left jacket collar. "Oh, I see you are also an ambassador student like me" said Matthias in order to break her concentration on apologizing. "Oh, you're in the exchange program too? WOW!" she exclaimed. Chuckling once again, Matthias decided to introduce himself. "Well, let us start over from before you fell on me. My name is Matthias Steel and yours?" asked Matthias. "Oh how silly of me, my name is Nowa Angelique Eldin, First Daughter" she stated quite proudly. "Huh, that's a long name you got there. 'First Daughter' is a sir name I've never heard before" said Matthias. Nowa laughed a bit. "No no, that is not my High-Father name, it is my family position. My High-Father name is Eldin. Silly" she said cheerfully. "Oh ha ha ha, I'm sorry it's probably because of the differences in cultures. My bad" responded Matthias. "Um, I know I might be sounding forward but, what do you think of the forest and life in general? I mean like would you protect it, because it's what I do myself as a Wood-elf, and you have nothing against Wood-elves do you? I know that at times we could be a nuisance because we are overly protective of nature and well what do you think?" said Nowa shyly. Matthias was taken back a bit by this question. 'What's she mean by a wood-elf? Is it like some kind of organization or something? Well I do appreciate nature and I have always tried my hand at bringing up pets and plants' He thought. "I think that everything has a right to live, plant or animal. And as for you being a wood-elf, well it's no bother to me finding a fellow 'protector' of life seems quite thrilling" Matthias said with a smile. Nowa was incredibly excited at Matthias' answer. "Well just one more question" she said. "Would you be my friend here? I mean you're the first person I've met here and you're kind and like what I do and well…" Nowa asked as she started to get nervous again. "Yes, I'll be your friend Nowa" Matthias said with a light smile. "Oh, thank you thank you" Nowa said as she grabbed Matthias and pulled him in for a hug. 'Wow, I wasn't expecting something like this' thought Matthias as he was locked in Nowa's embrace. "I'll see you at the campus Matthias" Nowa said cheerfully. "Alright I'll see you there" responded Matthias as he started to pick up his luggage. When he turned back around Nowa had disappeared. 'Huh, she moves fast' Matthias thought. "Well I should get going too then I could probably get to see Nowa again" said Matthias as he continued on the trail.

Matthias finally made his way to the front of the school. It resembled an old gothic building. It looked like the main buildings were about three or four stories high and a large open court yards all around. There was also a huge clock tower, gymnasium, cafeteria, and sports fields, further down were the dormitories and a building resembling a medical facility. "Wow, this place is huge. It looks like it would be quite easy to get lost here." Matthias mumbled to himself. After leaving his luggage with an attendant at the front gate and getting his materials in order, Matthias then headed to the opening ceremony in the gymnasium. While at the ceremony, all of the new students and the ambassadors were greeted and introduced to the professors and staff then assigned to their homerooms. Throughout the entire ceremony Matthias couldn't help but think 'Why is everyone speaking English even though we were in Japan?'. Eventually, Matthias just brushed it off as he was too preoccupied with the events of this morning.

Once the ceremony was over, Matthias walked over to his homeroom eager to see if his new class would be filled with potential friends. Since Matthias was part of the ambassador program, he knew that there would be ten ambassadors to each classroom. Walking in, he noticed that everyone was talking and joking around. Matthias scanned the room noticing only a few people actually had on an ambassador pin while the rest of the class comprised of regular students. Taking a seat by the window Matthias couldn't help but wonder if Nowa would be in his class but soon realized that she wasn't in this classroom. The class soon quieted down as the professor walked in. She then placed her small stack of folders down on the desk. Clearing her throat she proceeded to introduce herself. "Greetings Class and Welcome to Youkai Academy. I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know this but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters"

Matthias had a dumbfounded look on his face, he kept replaying that final sentence through his mind over and over again yet it still wouldn't sink in. Ms. Nekonome, as she preferred to be called, continued her speech, "The Earth, as it is today, is controlled by humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with them. That is why the goal of this academy is to teach you how to live with humans on a day to day basis". 'OH CRAP, there is no way this is happening, it's just a nightmare right or a cruel joke right?' Matthias bickered internally. "Due to this, it is school policy that everyone remain in their 'human' forms and you are not allowed to, under any circumstances while on campus grounds, reveal your true forms. " Ms. Nekonome stated.

Just then another student decided to speak up. "Wouldn't it just be easier if we just ate the humans?" he asked. "Well, no because we want to learn how to coexist with them not just be hostile towards them. Besides no human can enter this school because if he or she did then they would be executed or something along those line I think. This school is protected by a barrier that blocks out the human world so then it would be almost near impossible for any human to enter here" responded Ms. Nekonome. "Huh, I could have sworn I had smelt a hint of human essence here" said the student. 'Crap… I'm going to die… here at this school' thought Matthias with a morbid look on his face. Just then a knock sounded on the front door.

"Um, I'm sorry I kinda got myself a bit lost after the entrance ceremony" said a familiar voice. "No problem, it happens to many students on the first day. You may take the empty seat right over there" said Ms. Nekonome. "OK" replied the girl. As she walked in, every guy in the room had their starry- eyed gazes set upon her. "Wow look at that hottie over there" shouted one. "Even if it's her human form, she is beautiful" proclaimed another. As the girl made her way down the aisle, Matthias couldn't help but to say her name."No...Nowa?" he said. Turning her head she looked to see who had called her. "Matthias? Oh, MATTHIAS!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. A bit stunned by the sudden display of affection, Matthias decided to hug her back. "I'm so glad that we're in the same class together" said Nowa. "Yeah, me too" Matthias added in a dazed fashion. As soon as Nowa released Matthias from her strong caring hug, Matthias felt a dark killing intent from all the boys in the class which sent several bone chilling shivers down his spine. "Who does he think he is?!" shouted one of the boys. "Don't get to comfortable there, that's going to my place" screamed another. 'Wow, what did I do to deserve this?' thought Matthias as he sighed loudly.

As soon as class let out for lunch period Nowa grabbed Matthias by the arm and said quite enthusiastically "Let's go explore the school together, true-friend". "O-ok, yeah sure" said Matthias as he was lead out the front of the classroom. As the pair wandered around the campus, a pair of golden yellow eyes peered at them from behind a pillar. "Hmm… interesting, I wonder if it could be possible" whispered a voice.

Taking a small break from their excursion, Nowa and Matthias found a vending machine in one of the outer hallways. "Would you like a drink Nowa?" asked Matthias as Nowa sat down on the bench a few feet away. "Sure, anything that's sweet would be great" she said gleefully. "Alright" responded Matthias as he reached into his pocket to remove his wallet. 'Let's see, something sweet… something sweet. Huh, I wonder if raspberry iced tea would be ok with her' thought Matthias as he selected the drink. Returning to the bench with drinks in hand, Matthias then handed over the tea he selected for Nowa and sat down beside her. "Oh, that's quite refreshing" Nowa said after taking a long sip. "Yeah, it is" responded Matthias in a cheery way. "It feels great to be spending time like this, don't you think?" asked Nowa. Matthias then blushed profusely. 'What does she mean by that?' thought Matthias. Just as Matthias was going to give his usual "yeah" response, a loud, male student then shouted at Matthias.

"Yo, beat it small fry" He shouted. As Matthias looked up and saw the face of the student, he immediately recognized him. 'It's that guy… the one who wanted to eat humans instead of living with them. I'm screwed if this guy wants to start a fight' thought Matthias nervously. Nowa then broke the intimidating atmosphere with one simple, and slightly obvious, question "Um… Who are you?" The male student felt like a 2 ton slab of concrete slammed itself on top of him. "Are you kidding me…? How did you forget already? Never mind, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Hiyama Komiya" he answered with an annoyed tone. 'Nowa, please don't make him any angrier then he already is' thought Matthias as the pair stood up. "Well I don't really care who you are. I'm here with my first true-friend. So unless you start acting with a bit more kindness in your persona I'm not interested" Nowa stated with a flat and serious tone that had none of her previous cheeriness. She then turned to Matthias and grabbed him by the arm. "Let's get out of here" Nowa said with a smile and proceeded to drag Matthias out of the outside corridor and into one of the hallways of the school. "Oh, I'll make you forget that little piece of shit, then you will be mine" said Hiyama.

The rest of the day consisted of a few more class introductions and requirements for each class. As the final bell rang, Matthias and Nowa made their way out to the front gates. As they conversed about what had happened on their first day, Matthias had a question pop into his head. "Hey Nowa, I was wondering… What's your opinion on humans?" asked Matthias shakily. "Humans? Well I've never met one before, but I think they are vile creatures. All they do is take from Earth-Mother and destroy for their own benefit. They have no remorse for the world; they only look out for themselves." Responded Nowa in the serious tone she had when she spoke to Hiyama."Oh… I see" replied Matthias with a hurt look on his face. "Besides I don't really need this education of 'coexisting' since I'm never going to meet a human" she said with a smirk. Matthias stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet. Nowa walked a few more feet before noticing that Matthias was no longer next to her. "Matthias, what's wrong?" She asked. "I'm sorry" said Matthias still looking down. "Why are you apologizing?" asked Nowa quite perplexed by Matthias' sudden attitude. "You remember the rule right, the one where we are never supposed to reveal our true forms right?" asked Matthias softly. "Oh yeah, dang, I shouldn't have told you mine, but I didn't know that before and-"started Nowa. "Well, what if I told you mine?, my true form" interrupted Matthias. "Well that would be bad, because that goes against school rules, but if you trust me then I won't tell" She said smiling. "Well then, just promise that you won't be angry or anything, ok?" Matthias said finally looking up. "I'm a Hu-" started Matthias but then off to the side the sound of rustling bush interrupted his confession.

"I'm going to kick your ass" shouted Hiyama as he leapt from the bushes surprising both Nowa and Matthias. Nowa immediately jumped to a defensive stance and backed but to a safe distance, but Matthias just stood there with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face. 'This is going to hurt' was the last thought that went through Matthias' mind before a large heavy fist hit him smack in the middle of his eyes knocking him down. "MATTHIAS!" exclaimed Nowa with a twinge of fear in her voice.

Hiyama just laughed and laughed "I didn't think that this guy was such a weak monster, it's pathetic really" he snorted. "How could you do such a thing!? You will pay for this" shouted Nowa.

Nowa then began to transform into her true form. Her true form was not too different from her human form with a subtle change in height growing from her human 5'9" height to a new 6'3". Her frame thinned out and elongated accenting her features and making them seem sharper. Her ears then grew slightly and to a point. Her hands then lost the 5 appendage form of the human hand and formed into traditional 4 digit hand of the wood-elves. The final change was the alteration of her school uniform; it still had its basic shape and color though it was now accented in dark brown leatherwork around the forward sleeves and shoulders, her skirt now lost its plaid design and now took on a solid emerald green color. On her back appeared a medium sized quiver and wooden bow.

"HA HA HA, impressive form. Full blooded elves are a rare sight nowadays. Most clans have diluted themselves, yet you look like an excellent specimen. A monument to a dying culture, I can't wait to make you mine" said Hiyama as he started his own grotesque transformation. With the sounds of bones breaking and expanding at an alarming rate Hiyama grew about 4 feet in an instant. His muscle mass began to increase exponentially to give him a extreme body builder physique. The final part of his transformation was the changes in his skin color, from a normal tanned tone to a sickly green, and the new enormous jaw and fangs that formed from his human face. Hiyama's true form was finally revealed: Hiyama was an Orc just like his father and older brother. "Now then lets us begin" he shouted as he charged at Nowa. "Yes, let's begin" Said Nowa as she drew her bow aiming it at Hiyama.

As the battle raged on several yards from where Matthias fell, both parties failed to notice that Matthias began to stir slightly. 'Ugh am I dead' thought Matthias as he stared into nothingness. **'Oh come now, how can such a light punch kill someone such as yourself' **said a voice. 'Well it still knocked me for a loop. Wait a minute… who are you? And how did you know that wouldn't kill me' asked Matthias. **'That is not important right now. What is important is that your friend is in trouble and she needs your help' **said the voice. 'How can a human help her anyways? I wouldn't be of any use' said Matthias to the emptiness. **'Well you are human and something greater as well, all will be revealed in time. Just trust in your own abilities. Believe in yourself and the bonds you form with others. They will be of the greatest importance in the future. So go now and save her' **said the voice. Matthias was about to ask for more information when he was suddenly awakened by Nowa's injured shouts.

Hiyama was standing next to a battered and weakened Nowa. "HAHAHA, you elves can't fight at close range can you. I had the advantage since the start of this fight, now just submit to me and become mine" shouted Hiyama victoriously. "I will never give up to the likes of you" said Nowa as she began to stand once again. "Fine then have it your way" responded Hiyama as he raised his fists into the air.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" yelled Mathias from behind. "Well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up" smirked Hiyama "Didn't you learn your lesson before." Matthias didn't respond. "Well I don't want to kill this cute little elf just yet, so I'll entertain myself some more by TEARING YOU APART" Matthias continued to stare down Hiyama. Hiyama then began his charge, rushing as fast as possible to tackle the weak looking Matthias. 'Ha, this guy is stupid. He hasn't even transformed into his monster form. This was over before it even started' thought Hiyama as he closed in.

During the entire time Hiyama was talking and running towards Matthias, Matthias was concentrating on the 'power' that supposedly existed within himself. 'Come on, the voice said it was in here somewhere' thought Matthias. Then a single word formed itself in his mind: Courage. The Courage to stand up for himself, the courage to change his life by coming to a school so far away, the courage to make friends and the courage to protect them at any cost. 'So this is the power I sought' thought Matthias as he felt Hiyama closing in.

Hiyama was about to once again ram his fist into Matthias' face when he felt something. "What the heck…" he said just a few feet shy of his target. Then there was a short burst of white light surrounding Matthias. Matthias held his arms in a guarding fashion as Hiyama collided against him full force. As the force of the impact dispersed into the surroundings, which in turn caused dust and dirt to be kicked up, Hiyama was shaken. 'I hit this guy hard yet…' he thought. Matthias was just standing there with his arms in a cross guard bracing against Hiyama's fist. "Now let's begin" said Matthias as he pushed forward causing Hiyama to stumble back. "W-what are you?" stammered Hiyama. Matthias just smirked "Your worst nightmare" he responded.

As the dust cleared, Matthias was now able to see why he wasn't dead yet. His fore arms were covered in a mirrored metal armor that seemed to give off a faint glow. These new 'bracers' felt incredibly light almost non-existent. Looking down He also noticed that the same armor was surrounding his feet and shins. 'So I'm some kind of metal half-monster then. Well let's see what I can do with these' thought Matthias as he advanced on Hiyama.

Hiyama felt something he hadn't felt in many years: fear. He was actually afraid of Matthias right now but refused to give in. "You… you piece of shit. I'LL KILL YOU" he shouted as he lunged at Matthias. Matthias managed to sidestep the attack and then countered with a right hook to Hiyama's ribs. All that was heard was a sickening 'crack' as Matthias' fist made contact. 'I barely put half of my strength into that punch because I had no balance, so how the hell did I just break his ribs' thought Matthias as he backed up to dodge a backwards swing given by the injured Hiyama. "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU INJURE ME" shouted Hiyama as he got to his feet. Hiyama then charged forward with another fist. As he came within striking distance, Matthias reared up and struck with his own fist into Hiyama's charging fist.

Matthias felt his arm go through Hiyama's fist. It bore a hole straight through, crushing and splintering bones, tearing and shredding muscles. Blood leaked out in a steady stream from the new orifice. Hiyama wasn't moving; the shock his system had just received caused him to blackout almost instantly. Matthias just stood there with a look of awe across his face. "Did I just win…" was the only thing that left his lips as he and Hiyama's body then collapsed to the side.

A few moments later Matthias was awoken by a teary- eyed Nowa. "Matthias please don't be dead. Please, please, please" she cried. "Well I don't think I'm dead" responded Matthias weakly looking up into his friends eyes. Nowa then burst into tears of joy, burying her head into his shoulder. "Though I think that Hiyama might be if we don't get him to the nurse's office soon" stated Matthias. "B-but he tried to kill you and me, it would be better if we just left him to rot" whined Nowa with a hint of anger to her tone. "Yes, he did try to but in the end he didn't succeed. Just call it a human weakness but we are known to give mercy once in awhile" said Matthias. Nowa looked in shock at what Matthias had just said. "H-human… Weakness?" she asked confused. "Well at least I thought I was human before, but now all I have is more questions than answers. I'm part human and part something else" said Matthias "Nowa, as my friend, I ask that you help me. Please. I want to find out who I truly am and I can't do that alone. So please will you trust me as I trust you."

Nowa was completely confused and conflicted. Here was a Human, or at least a Half-Human, asking her for help. She couldn't decide what to do, what to believe. Then the answer hit her, here was Matthias her first true-friend here at Youkai Academy. He didn't care what she was even though he was a human. He had accepted her as she was faults and all without any complaints or regrets. They were friends. Nowa then smiled and looked down into Matthias' eyes. "Yes, I'll help you, my friend. I will help you on your new found quest of finding out who you are. Even though you are a human, I… I trust you." Matthias' face lit up with joy as he hugged Nowa. "Thank you. Thank you, Nowa for believing in me, but I'm only half human I guess" joked Matthias as he slowly released Nowa from the hug. Nowa then giggled and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, let's get going back to the nurse's office to go get this guy treated" said Nowa as she pointed at Hiyama. Matthias and Nowa then got up and picked up the injured classmate and made their way towards the main school building as quickly as possible.

Though unbeknownst to them, a pair of golden yellow eyes followed them and watched them as they made their way back. "Hmm… He does look like a suitable candidate. Noble, Merciful, Courageous, all fine traits and a decent package holding them all in. He could be my… my alpha" said a female voice.

A/N: Thank you for Reading. Please review (good or bad) or send me a PM for some suggestions you may have for later chapters.


End file.
